The present application relates to a head structure for a disc head for a data storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to disc heads having contact pads for intermittent contact protection for ultra-low fly heights.
Data storage devices store digital information on discs. Heads are supported relative to the disc surfaces to read information from or write information to the discs. Heads include a slider which is supported relative to the disc surface for read/write operations. The slider is coupled to the suspension assembly supported by an actuator assembly which moves under operation of a voice coil motor. The slider is coupled to the suspension assembly to form a head suspension assembly. The slider is coupled to the suspension assembly through a gimbal spring which allows the head to pitch and roll to follow the topography of the disc surface. Discs are rotated for operation via a spindle motor. Rotation of the disc creates an air flow along an air bearing surface of the slider from a leading edge to a trailing edge of the slider. Air flow along the air bearing surface of the slider creates a hydrodynamic lifting force so that the head or slider essentially flies above the disc surface for proximity or near proximity recording.
During operation, the slider can intermittently contact the disc surface due to vibration or excitation of the head or intermittent contact with aperities on the disc surface. Contact between the slider and disc surface can damage the head and disc surface as well as interfere with read-write signals. Areal disc drive density is increasing and fly heights of the slider above the disc surface are decreasing. Decreases in fly height parameters increases intermittent head-disc contact due to reductions in head-disc spacing. Disc surfaces are fabricated with a lower surface roughness to accommodate lower fly heights of the slider.
Smoother disc surface can increase friction and stick slip introduced as a result of intermittent contact between the slider and disc surface which interferes with and/or degrades read/write operations of the disc drive. As track spacing decreases and fly height decreases, small perturbation to the head flying dynamics can have a larger impact on read/write signals as a result of contact interface between the slider and disc surface and reduced head-disc spacing. These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize the present invention will be apparent upon reading the following detailed description and review of the associated drawings.
The present invention relates to a slider having intermittent contact protection for ultra-low fly heights. The contact protection includes contact pads having an ultra-low height dimension for ultra-low fly height applications. The contact pads reduce contact interface or friction without interference with ultra-low slider fly heights. These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize embodiments of the present invention will be apparent upon reading the following detailed description and review of the associated drawings.